James Potter and the Amulet of Gráchadh
by Marshmellin
Summary: When you give a girl a gift in the Wizarding world, you'd better know exactly what you're giving...[A tale exploring the first time James and Lily defy Lord Voldemort. Involves a Magical Amulet, Death Eaters, Romance, and Marauders] 2nd Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: Responsibility

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related titles, characters, plots, or settings are property of JK Rowling. No money is being made off of it.

I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend and my beloved sister, Kassie; the golden Light that helps to brighten my daily Dark.

**James Potter and the Amulet of Gráchadh**

Chapter 1: Responsibility

James Potter rolled over on his side and determined to drown out the constant tapping from the general direction of his window. At least, he thought it was his window. He was too occupied with the daunting task of attempting to get a solid eight hours to really care where the stupid noise was coming from, though. He buried his head full of wild, messy black hair under his pillow and prayed silently for quiet. He wanted to finish his dream. Each time he managed to doze off, however, another firm _TAP!_ brought him back, kicking and screaming, to consciousness. Squinting at his bedside table, James moaned gently and patted around for his glasses.

"Prongs!"

"Bloody hell," murmured James as an altogether too happy Sirius Black strolled into the room and shook him roughly on the shoulder.

"Did you realize that there's an owl at your window?"

"Owl? Wha?" James finally found his glasses on the floor under his bed. "Sirius what.." Before he could finish his sentence, a great tawny owl swooped over his head and dropped a heavy letter on top of the rumpled bedclothes. It turned with a graceful dipping of its wings and flew into the gold-streaked morning, a long low 'hoot' the only legacy it left.

Sirius, ever as observant and obvious as usual, pointed at James' lap. "You've got a letter. From the owl. At your window."

"Good morning to you too." James peeled back the thin blanket and slid out from under the sheets. He stood still, the thick letter clutched in his hand, while Sirius patted him on the back, grinning like an idiot. Sirius had come to live with James and his parents after leaving home. He didn't agree with his parent's political views, and that, along with many other (and decidedly more disturbing) differences was the reason that Sirius had come to live with the Potters. Not that James wasn't happy with that arrangement, of course, since they were practically brothers.

"Prongs." Sirius was calling James by his nickname. James blinked groggily. He wasn't up yet. "Oi! Open the bloody thing, already. I want to see the badge!" Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and grinned insanely again. There was something definitely wrong with that look...Only insane people looked like that.

"What badge?" Insane...

"Your Head Boy badge! James!" Sirius sighed heavily at James' look of confusion and his smile slipped slightly. "You can't tell me you haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?" James was thoroughly mystified.

Sirius growled. "Open it."

James rolled his eyes to the heavens but obeyed quickly. As soon as the letter was opened a silver badge fell out to rest in his palm. His knees felt strangely weak. "No way in bloody hell. Sirius did you mess with my Hogwarts letter?"

"That's against Wizarding Law and you know it."

"Padfoot...since when have you cared if you broke Wizarding Law or not?"

"Oh..." Sirius grinned again. "'Round about the time they actually started enforcing it."

"Right." James stared hard at the small piece of cold metal resting in his large hand. "Right," he repeated.

"Jamie Boy. Snap out of it! You know what this means don't you?"

James swallowed and tore his hazel eyes from the tiny badge. "You can get away with more things now that I have Head Boy duties and patrol the halls. I can, er...vouch for you."

"Other than that."

James screwed up his face in concentration. "Er...I'll have influence with the Prefects and you won't get in any more trouble."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "James. Having that badge means you're supposed to have intelligence under all that messy hair of yours." Sirius tapped a broad finger on James' forehead. "Well, it is early. You get to spend time with Lily."

"Lily," James repeated dumbly. Sirius was right. It was early.

"Merlin's Beard! Evans! Lily Evans. You remember her, right? Long luxurious red hair, startling green eyes? Amazing, brilliant, beautiful...the one you're hopelessly in love with? The one who hates you with a passion and would rather sacrifice herself for Dark Magic than get caught conversing with you?"

"She would be made Head Girl. Naturally. The Great Grand Gorgeous Genius, Lily Evans." James ran a hand through his hair and looked at Sirius; his eyes almost pleading. "Mate, if _I_ didn't believe I could be Head Boy, what is she going to say?"

"Oh probably that the order was signed by the Giant Squid, or that you are the only prat in the entire British Isles too immature to be a Prefect but too bloody smart to not be the Head Boy." Sirius plunked down in a chair and put his feet up against James' desk, tipping the legs back in a balancing act. "No, actually she'd never admit you were smart. She'd die first." He nodded knowingly. "She'd just mention the immature bit. Often."

"Thanks." James walked over to his bed stand and started to put away a box.

"Ok James. What is it?" Sirius held out his hand expectantly while James instinctively drew the box closer to him in a protective embrace.

"Nothing."

"Really? Looks like a box to me. Hand it over, dammit, Prongs."

"It's just something I got in Diagon Alley is all. At Durden and Stilton's" James lifted his chin defiantly and placed the box in an open dresser drawer. "It's nothing that concerns you."

"I can see that, James. It's a jewelry box. I'm pretty sure it's not for my birthday, because the day you buy me jewelry is the day I remove you from this earth. May I please see the bloody thing?"

"NItsprengsfaliysbiday."

"What?"

James sighed and spoke slowly. He acted as though this was the moment of his death. "No. It is a present for Lily's birthday."

Sirius took one look at his friend; standing in the middle of a sun-streaked room in rumpled pajamas, wild hair, and lopsided glasses, and spoke carefully. "When is her birthday?"

"May twelfth."

"And you've bought her a gift. In Diagon Alley."

"Yes. It's...special. I picked it out. Paid for it myself and all." Sheepishly looking around the room, James felt his hand jump convulsively to his hair.

"How many Galleons, James?"

"A hundred and three. But it's worth it. Honestly."

The two floating chair legs hit the floor with a very loud bang. "That's half of your summer allowance!"

"It's worth it. She's worth it, dammit. But I don't even know why I bother. She won't ever love me." James forced a laugh. "Don't look so surprised, Padfoot. I'm not exactly Kosher in her eyes. I'm a prat.. A bullying toerag with a broomstick and a cocky attitude. The sad thing is," James spat as he threw the drawer shut, "that she's perfectly right. What have I done for the last seven years, Sirius? I've called her Evans, I've played more pranks than I can remember on the poor girl, I've insulted her, and I've asked her out one thousand, seven hundred, and fifty two times. One thousand, seven hundred, and fifty two times in seven years, Padfoot. I've counted. And that's how pathetic I am. I've had to count the number of times I've talked to her."

Sirius shook his elegant black hair out of his eyes. "She's not exactly poor. I don't remember 'poor' being one of the adjectives used to describe her the last time she kicked you."

James narrowed his hazel eyes. "I was bleeding. I clearly wasn't thinking straight," he said in a very majestic air.

"Yes indeed. Your brain must have been affected. Especially since you nearly got murdered by a girl. A small one at that, too, Prongs. That had to be a very traumatic experience." James gave out a small yelp of protest and spun to look at his friend, but Sirius was too busy looking innocent to care. His handsome face suddenly turned somber. "You love her James. Go after her. Show her you can change for her. Show her what's inside that big heart of yours, Prongs. She'll love you, if you'll prove you're worth her love in return."

"I tried that. Last year. I tried to show her that I was better than she thought, and she ended up yelling at me again."

"James, you hexed Snivellus the second week back. Up until that point, you were doing great."

"He deserved it! He called her a...a..." James dropped his voice to the point where it almost attained a husky quality. "A Mudblood."

Sirius nodded gravely. "I know he deserved it, but leave the bastard to me. You concentrate on getting the girl and riding off into the sunset. I'll concentrate on making sure that Slytherin Snake gets what he deserves."

James nodded as though formulating a plan. "Right. Right. Get the girl. Lily."

"Besides, James, no one would dare to date her anyway. They aren't brave...I mean stupid enough."

James looked at him in shock. Lily was beautiful. Who wouldn't want her? "What do you mean?"

"They don't have a death wish. They think that if they come near Evans, you'd kill their families and place a hundred year curse on them _and_ their spawn." Sirius smiled and left the room, leaving James to wonder what the hell just happened.

oooooo

"Seventh Year students will require: _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_ by Miranda Goshawk, _Advanced Transfiguration_ by Moira Pericula and Emeric Switch, _An In-depth Overview of Ancient Runes_ by Professor Faber MacPherson, _Complex Curses and Counter-curses, Second Edition_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian, _N.E.W.T: Magical Drafts and Potions Textbook, Standard British Edition, Level Seven_ by Adrian Fortis, _Magical Beings: Care and Maintenance of Unicorns and Other Useful Creatures_ by Professor Kassaundra Norton, _A Thousand_-" James stopped his recitation when Sirius poked him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Oh do shut up," Sirius muttered as he swept his grey gaze up and down the street. Diagon Alley was bustling with people passing in and out of the colorful shops, most with a Hogwarts letter in one hand and a student in the other. The sun was high in the bright blue expanse above them; a slight breeze played with James' hair in a caress as he stood next to his friend, feeling the rhythm of the day. Sirius tossed his head, making his curtain of hair flip, and started walking towards Florish and Blotts. "We can just give them the list and get our books that way."

"Right." James followed Sirius into the cozy shop and walked up to the lady behind the main desk. "I was wondering if you could help us, ma'am. Ws have some school things we need to get."

"Yes of course, Ducks. You'll be from 'Ogwarts, then, eh Dearie?"

James nodded and handed her the course list. "We'll need two of each, if that's not too much trouble."

"Rig'. Back in a moment, Luv." The older lady walked out from behind the desk, piece of parchment clasped firmly in her withered hand and limped off towards a bookcase on the far side of the shop.

"She's not the normal woman who takes our lists," Sirius observed absently. "She's... Well, she's..."

"Cockney." James wasn't paying attention. His mind was somewhere else at the moment. Where is she?

"Yeah. That."

"Doesn't matter." James inspected the store, his hazel eyes searching for a glint of red among the sea of brown; color among the grey. She should be here. She would have gotten her Hogwarts letter (and that badge) at the same time James did. Why isn't she here?

"Prongs. She isn't here. You've looked five times."

"I know but I-" He stopped as the woman retuned with a pile of books wrapped in paper.

"'Ere. That'll be twenty Galleons, chaps. Pay 'op." James dug in his pockets and pulled out a small pile of gold. Counting out twenty and laying them on the counter, he turned to pick up his stack of textbooks. After thanking the lady and holding open the door for a woman with two struggling, whining children, James and Sirius found themselves out in the open once more.

They walked down the beautiful road towards Knockturn Alley, chatting and buying as they went. Sirius was going on about some girl from school he saw at the Leaky Cauldron the other day. Apparently she was beautiful and smart and a damn good kisser. James wasn't listening again.

"So I told her that if she ever wanted to commit mass genocide and needed a partner in her attempts to destroy the world, she could always count on Sirius Black."

"Umhm," James tipped his head down and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"James." Sirius stopped walking and placed a hand on James' shoulder, his handsome face concerned. "James?"

"What? Oh. I-" James stopped suddenly. He was squinting over Sirius' shoulder. "What the-"

Sirius turned in time to see what James saw: a husky man in large, blood-red robes sweeping past a tall, black-clad wizard and walking into Durden and Stilton's. James felt as though all the wind had been knocked from him. Something was wrong. Why did it feel like he was falling?

"James!" A yelp escaped Sirius as he caught James in a bear-like grip. He had pitched forward, his face oddly blank, his eyes glazed. "Bloody hell," Sirius muttered as he righted his friend.

"I'm ok. I just...lightheaded. Did you see that guy?"

"See what guy? The tall one with messy hair and glasses falling towards me? Yes, definitely saw that one. Gave me a bloody heart-attack!"

"No, the one in the red robes. Red like blood." James felt sick again.

"No. I was too busy saving your neck. You need to eat, Prongs. What did you have this morning?"

"I'm fine."

"'Fine' my arse. 'Fine' people don't spontaneously faint. You have blood sugar problems and we both know it. What did you eat?"

"Toast." James hastily pushed his glasses to his face and shoved his hands deep in his pockets again.

"We're eating lunch now. My treat," Sirius coaxed. "Come on. I know you want some Cauldron Cakes. If you're really good, I'll buy you Muggle food. Cheeseburgers!"

James scuffed the pavement with the toes of his sneakers. "Thank you, mummy. Afterwards, can we go on the ponies? Please mummy? I wanna see the Unicorns! I wanna ride the- What was that for," James asked, rubbing the back of his head to relieve the pain and only succeeding in making his messy hair worse.

"Don't use that tone of voice on _me_ young man. About face," Turning James by the shoulders, Sirius hid a snicker. "March!"

oooooo

About a month later, James and Sirius found themselves packing for school. The trip to King's Cross station was short since the two could Apparate; but it was also tearful, since Mrs. Potter was very sad to see her 'boys', as she liked to call them, leave her for another year. James' father patted them both roughly on the back and shook their hands, telling them to stay out of trouble, keep their noses clean, and to be respectful to authority. It was his usual parting speech, one that James had heard ever since first year, and he cheerfully chose to acquire selective amnesia and forget everything after shaking hands, as he had ever since that same first year. The routines of life are most comfortable to those used to them. His mother hugged him twice (making James wonder why he ever could have thought her fragile—that woman had a grip on her!) and slipped another pumpkin cake into his pockets. Sirius got the same treatment and the two boarded the scarlet and black steam engine, grinning and waving at the Potters.

As soon as they had their trunks stowed away, Sirius grimaced and rubbed his arm. "Prongs, mate! Your mother could strangle a hippogriff with a hold like that."

"Who's nearly getting murdered by a girl now? A small one. A small old one!" James grinned wickedly.

"Oh wait 'till I tell your mother that you called her old!" Sirius let out laugh that rang through the train's hallway at the sudden scared look on James' face.

"Funny, Padfoot. Funny. One of these days I'm going to absolutely-" He was cut off as a boy in somewhat frayed looking robes walked up behind Sirius and placed a finger to his own lips. With a twinkle in his eyes and his wand pointed at Sirius' back, Remus Lupin motioned to James for silence.

Sirius opened his mouth and tried to goad James on. The only problem was nothing seemed to be happening. He stood there, opening and shutting his mouth frantically before he finally spun around and locked Remus in a bear hug. Remus removed the spell quickly and more of Sirius' laughter filled the compartment. "Moony! Mate! How are you?"

"I'm well. How are you and James?"

"I'm good, good. Excellent really." Sirius patted Remus on the back and grinned like an idiot once more.

"I'm doing good Remus." James pulled the werewolf into a quick hug before turning to the other member of the Marauders, as the called themselves, Peter Pettigrew. "Peter, how are you?" James also drew him into a brief hug.

"I'm doing really great, James. Thanks for asking. How are you and Sirius? The summer was really boring without you guys!" Peter had a tendency to squeak when he spoke, and James was never reminded more of the fact than right now. The boy was like a door hinge in need of oil. When was he going to hit puberty?

Remus spoke before James had the chance. "Why are you here," he asked quietly.

"Er...because this is the Hogwarts Express and I'd _love_ to finish school. It's my life ambition." James looked at Remus oddly, as though his friend had finally lost it. Why the hell wouldn't he be here?

"Why are you here," Remus repeated calmly, pointing a finger at the floor, "when you are supposed to be in the forward compartment with the Head Girl in preparation to give the Prefects their duties?"

"Oh bloody HELL!" James raced out the open door and flew down the hall towards the front compartment. He opened the door hastily and muttered to himself. "Hell...Am I capable of doing anything right?"

"I'd say not, Potter." That voice. That beautiful voice—that sounded absolutely disgusted with him. James tilted his head.

"Eva- Lily. How are you? How was your summer?" James was polite, his voice rich and deeper somehow. She had always had this effect on him; he couldn't help it. It was a reflex now.

Lily blinked, but she maintained her composure even if she stammered a bit though her reply. "My summer was fine. Why the hell are you in here Potter? Shouldn't you be torturing a first year or something?" She snarled and flung this at him like an insult.

"I'm," James faltered, sighed heavily, and plowed on. 'I'm Head Boy."

Lily laughed cruelly. "You can't be. You were too irresponsible to be a Prefect." She looked at his chest with those startling eyes of hers and saw the badge. "Give it back to Remus."

"I can't. It isn't his," James whispered tightly. "And being a Prefect is not a prerequisite to being Head Boy. There is nothing in the school Handbook which says that a Head Boy or Girl has to be a Prefect or vice versa." He saw a brief flicker of...was that astonishment in those eyes of hers? James realized that she would never have thought that he'd actually sit down and read the Handbook. "I know I was irresponsible. I'm not now."

"A zebra can't change its stripes."

It was James' turn to blink. "What's a zebra?"

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I still think you stole it. It's unher-" She was cut off by the Prefects streaming into the compartment. They settled down on the benches and glanced from Lily to James, an expectant look etched on each face. Remus sat near James; he was attempting, and failing, to be rather angelic looking.

"Right. Yes. Well. Potter, pass these out." Lily snapped and unceremoniously shoved a large sheaf of parchment in James' hand without looking at him. With a small shrug toward Remus, James did as he was told. He was determined to show her that he had changed, after all. "Welcome new and old Prefects alike. With a little hard work and determination, we can have a very productive and unified school year. Please take a look at the lists Potter is handing out. They are the schedules for patrolling the halls. Naturally, each House will have their own Prefects watching the halls. Potter and I will generally patrol around Gryffindor Tower, but there will be nights when we help out in other areas. Those times are at our personal discretion or the discretion of the Heads of House. If there is a reason that you can not perform your designated patrol, then James and I will take over. Please do not abuse the offer, as it is a personal favor. The schedules are subject to change of course. If you have any questions, see an older Prefect or come see me." Remus coughed slightly, but Lily got the point. "Yes, or Potter I suppose." A few Prefects hid a smile. The feud between Potter and Evans had all the makings of Hogwarts legend.

"If no one has any questions, then you are dismissed. You'll all need to patrol the train from time to time, but understand that you are there to encourage good behavior as well as stop or prevent general unruliness. If that's all..." Lily motioned to the hallway and most of the Prefects rose as one to flock to the door. Some of the Slytherin Prefects, however, stayed put. The largest and most moronic-looking of the group, Phildan Paisley, rose and advanced on Lily.

"We were wondering who- excuse me- what you did to become Head Girl, if you know what I mean."

Lily's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. "No. I don't know what you mean. Enlighten me."

Another large Slytherin called Montiel stood shoulder to shoulder with his House-mate. "We don't see how you could possibly be Head Girl, Evans. You're a Mudblood." James noted that this big moron had his wand clamped in his fat, ham like fist. He also noted that the idiots seemed to have forgotten the fact that he, James, was still in the room. He felt his blood start to boil. How dare that bloody git start talking to Lily like that? James felt his own hand clench around his wand. He looked down and noted absently that his knuckles were pure white.

James knew that Lily was choking back a look of pure hatred. That girl always was very calm in the face of danger...or insults. That was part of the reason he loved her. "What does that have to do with anything, Montiel?"

"Mudbloods don't deserve to go to Hogwarts to begin with, Evans." The Slytherin was acting as though Lily was a small, petulant four year old who couldn't understand something simple. "Mudbloods aren't worthy enough to wipe mud of a Pureblood's shoes." His broad face loomed closer to her. "You aren't fit to breathe the same air, you filthy Mudblood. And you," Montiel had apparently not forgotten that James was in the room. "You are a Blood Traitor, Potter. You are as much of a scum as she is.

James wasn't really sure what curse she threw, but she was extremely fast and quite accurate. Montiel hit the ground before his friends could pull their wands, but he managed to get in a hex from the floor. Lily's eyes widened in surprise and her hands flew to her throat, struggling against invisible bonds that were choking the life from her.

Whipping out his wand, James threw four perfect jinxes with impressive speed, knocking the stiff Slytherins into each other. Satisfied with his handiwork, he turned quickly to Lily. "_Finite Incantatem._" He waited a moment for her to catch her breath before leaning down to scoop up her wand. She snatched it from him as though he were on fire. James forced a grin and leaned against the doorframe. It wouldn't be a good idea to let her know how frightened or angry he'd just been. "That was pretty."

"Is that your professional opinion, Mr. Potter, or are you just minding my business," she snarled and stalked out of the compartment, leaving James to wonder what he'd done wrong now.

oooooo

James walked back to his usual compartment feeling rather dejected. He strode in and flopped down on the nearest bench, ripping his glasses from his face and pinching his nose in a feeble attempt to stop the pounding headache he's managed to get.

"Remus told us Lily was er... her usual self," Sirius muttered, voicing an unspoken question.

"I always said she was a ray of sunshine." James leaned back further. "As far as our usual conversations go, it wasn't half bad, actually. She only insulted me twice and there wasn't any blood involved." He settled his glasses on the bridge of his nose and sighed. "At least the hexes weren't aimed at me."

Remus sat up straighter, his body language showing his concern. "Hexes? What hexes? There shouldn't be any hexing."

James stared into his friend's grey eyes and spoke one word. "Slytherins."

"Bloody hell."

James nodded at Sirius. "Exactly." He went on to tell them everything that happened from the moment Remus had reminded him to when Montiel called him a Blood Traitor.

Remus' eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "He called you a Blood Traitor?"

"Yes. I suppose I am one, though. But it doesn't matter. If all Purebloods are supposed to act like Slytherins, then I'd rather be a Muggle or a Squib."

Remus was looking blankly at the wall, the look on his face suggesting that he'd just put two and two together. He spoke to himself. "She didn't attack them until they called you a Blood Traitor."

Before James could answer, the door opened to reveal four fellow Gryffindor Seventh years: Aslyn McGahey, Cosmia Walsh, Maichina Wright, and Lily Evans huddling in the hallway. Aslyn, the girl with short, pixie cut chestnut hair and golden eyes spoke first.

"Hiya guys. Everywhere else is full. Do you mind if we... " She motioned to the empty seats near the Marauders.

"It is _not _full everywhere else," Lily muttered before being silenced by a look of death from Aslyn. Maichina wove her way through the compartment, flipping her thick, black locks before sitting next to Sirius, who didn't look as though he minded her company at all. Aslyn took the seat next to Remus, her bright eyes sparkling, and immediately started talking about Wizard's Chess. Cosmia plunked down next to Peter, pulling a book out of her bag and munching on a bag of Muggle potato chips she'd brought with her. She tucked a long strand of blond hair away from her face and promptly began to ignore him, even when he spoke to her.

James felt his stomach do a back flip. All the other seats were full. Lily would have to...

"I think I'm going to go-" Lily never got to finish her sentence.

"You should stay. Moral support, you know," Aslyn said cryptically, her gaze skimming over to Maichina. "James won't do anything bad, will you," she asked, looking at him firmly, her studious gaze seeming to say _'He bloody well better not try.'_

James supplied a blinding smile in response. Lily sighed and flopped down next to him, looking very irritable with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her eyes staring straight ahead. Sirius caught James' eye and shrugged lightly before returning to his conversation.

There was a problem with this though. Not only was James very distracted because Lily's knee was touching his own, and because she was so close, and because her hair smelled so good, and because she was so beautiful when she was angry, but he had no idea how to act. Should he feign sleep and let her ignore him in peace, or should he attempt to strike up a conversation and show her how mature and witty he was? The best way would be the last, but the sleep idea was the only way to make sure he wouldn't get kicked again. Nodding to himself, telling himself that he really did have good ideas, James leaned back once more, closed his eyes, and started to breathe deeply.

After a time, though, listening to the other's conversations without actually participating started to bother him. James was very comfortable, with the side of his face resting against the seat and his legs stretched out, and real sleep had already claimed him twice. He pried open his hazel eyes and nearly jumped back in shock. Lily Evans was staring at him. Or was she? As soon as he moved, she resumed her previous habit of looking at the wall, or at her friends, or at the floor, or at a book—anywhere but at him. James swallowed and stood up, stretching.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Prongs. We will be soon though. Isn't there something you and Evans have to do? Head Boy and Girl stuff?"

James laughed and pushed his glasses, which had slipped when he was stretching, further up his nose. "If you want us to leave then why not say so?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, both turning to face James. "Leave," they coursed together in a sing song voice.

"Right," James said with another smile. "I get the hint." He held open the door for Lily and bowed her out. "M'lady," he crooned with a flourish.

Lily looked like she was trying to swallow a laugh and couldn't make it. "Potter, you idiot," she muttered, but she curtsied in return nonetheless and strode out of the room. James raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who gave him a huge thumbs-up, and shut the door behind himself.

Copyright, Marshmellin: 2005


	2. Chapter 2: Blood and Lemonade

**Chapter 2: Blood and Lemonade**

Dinner in the Great Hall is always exciting. Dinner in the Great Hall on the first day of your last year at Hogwarts is beyond description. The Hall was hung with beautiful silks in House colors and looked quite impressive. It was almost like a place of worship, hallowed, sacred, and special in ways beyond words.

James took his place at his usual seat on the long Gryffindor table that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Sirius sat next to him, as usual, and Remus sat across from him on the other side. Peter sat across from Sirius. Lily sat as far away from him as she could while still staying near her friends. This was odd, because Lily and her friends rarely ever sat near the Marauders. Aslyn had attached herself to Remus, who smiled at her as though his life depended on looking like a bloody idiot with her, and Sirius managed to get Maichina next to him. Again, he really didn't seem to mind. Cosmia had brought her book with her, stoutly ignoring Peter's disgusting attempts to flirt with her. Lily was playing with her hair.

The doors flew open and Professor McGonagall strode in with several shivering first years walking drunkenly behind her, unable to form a line. James shook his head gently; he had _never_ been that small. One of the girls, soaking wet with bright blonde plaits slowly dripping water down her back, was crying loudly. McGonagall gave her a look that could freeze water, but the little girl seemed oblivious. She clearly didn't know about Professor McGonagall and her glares. She would learn soon enough if she kept that behavior up.

The Sorting Hat sat on its stool and began to serenade the Hall in a gravely voice.

_I was here since the beginning_

_Of this noble Magic school,_

_A time when learning was a virtue_

_And harmony was a rule._

_The bold founders of this dream_

_Were very smart indeed,_

_They made it so that I could look_

_Inside your head and read._

_Your heart's desire and ambition_

_Is like to me an open book._

_So try me, don't be afraid,_

_And let me take a look._

_You may belong in Gryffindor,_

_For you may be brave and daring._

_You may go into Hufflepuff,_

_Hard workers, sweet and caring._

_Or perhaps you'll go to Ravenclaw,_

_Where your cunning must be surest._

_You may belong in Slytherin,_

_Of blood and ambition purest._

_So now the time has come, dear friends_

_To take a turn with me,_

_So put me on, don't wait a moment_

_We'll see where you shall be._

The patched hat clutched in one long hand and a roll of parchment in the other, Professor McGonagall threw one last glare at the girl before explaining the Sorting process quickly. She unfurled the parchment with a flick of her wrist and called the name "Bicknell, Barnabus" and a tall, gangly boy took his place on the three-legged stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Sirius was talking to Maichina eagerly, and Remus was holding hands with Aslyn. James blinked. When did that happen? James stopped listening, turning his hazel eyes to Lily. She was watching the Sorting eagerly, flipping her long mane of hair behind her shoulder and clapping politely. James tried to suppress a groan. Being that beautiful should be made illegal.

"Sterzer, James"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Glancing down the long table which came alive with shouting, James saw a tall boy with sandy hair and bright blue eyes standing on his seat letting out the loudest cat call he'd ever heard and clapping his hands raw. James poked Sirius in the ribs.

"Looks like Jonathan's little brother got in." He had to yell to be heard over the din.

"He'll be happy then. At least he'll be here for the little snot's first year before he graduates."

"Tanner, Brandon"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Trotman, Olivia"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

With a final cry of "SLYTHERIN!" to a "Warren, Cooper", Professor Dumbledore stood up, a gentle rustling of his deep purple robes the only noise in the room.

"There are a few start of term announcements I'd like to get out of the way before we eat." Sirius groaned audibly and there were smatterings of light laughter laced through the Hall. Dumbledore looked in his direction, his blue eyes bright and a slight smile around his lips. Lily just looked disgusted. "But I assure you that it will not take long. Mister Filch has again updated the number of contraband items not allowed on school grounds. The list is posted outside his office, and he has asked me to request that all students check their belongings against it for fear of his—" Dumbledore smiled again. "wrath. It is good to remind both young and old students alike," again his gaze traveled to Gryffindor table, "that the Forbidden Forest needs to live up to its name. Please do not disappoint it. The Astronomy tower is off-limits with the exception of classes or study groups at the request of Mister Filch. With that out of the way, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Faust. He will be your new Potions Master." There was a light dash of unenthusiastic applause. James stared at the man as he stood, thinking he looked strangely familiar. The man was a husky, shorter than the average Wizard but very well built and stocky. Bright blue eyes seemed to stare into you, and his sandy brown hair was slightly graying at the temples.

"I would not keep you from you food any longer, for I am afraid Mr. Black may do himself a mischief." Again, Dumbledore smiled in James' direction. "So I will say this. What good is order without freedom, and freedom without truth? Tuck in." With a wave of his arms, the food magically appeared in front of them, and the Hall tables seemed to groan under the weight of it.

Sirius grinned with delight and grabbed at the food. The boys ate in silence, shoveling the food in eagerly while the girls talked among themselves. Afterwards, the Hall was dismissed and Lily shouted over the heads of the young students to remind the Prefects to take the first years to the dorms the long way.

James walked back to his room in silence. He peeled off his Hogwarts uniform and folded it on the floor for the House Elves to take care of before he changed into his pajamas and slipped in between the soft, warm sheets.

oooooo

The room was a swirling red hell.

A blinding light enveloped Lily's body, making her look as though caught in an emerald blaze. The glow seemed to come from her chest, wrapping her in silky layers of misty color that turned opaque, solid or transparently crystalline green. The shaded wall of emerald undulated around her like a living being. Lily's long mane of auburn flipped behind her as she concentrated, her forehead and shoulders slicked with a golden sheen of perspiration. The moment was suspended; time itself was asking her permission to carry on its ancient work. The blood-red hell tried to force itself against her, but Lily fought on blindly, her breath coming in ragged gasps. James saw her fight the dark red; saw her turn to him, her eyes wide. He heard her breath catch in her throat, watched her eyes fly open in shock.

He watched her beautiful form crumple.

He watched her hit the ground, long auburn hair spilling out behind her. He watched her gorgeous head bounce on the cold, hard floor. James saw her look at him, eyes pleading him to save her, to pick himself up and fight for her, for himself. He saw Lily's mouth form a word; he heard her struggle through the blood issuing from within her; he watched her, helpless, try to tell him something as her body betrayed her. Lily's chest gave a heave and blood splattered to the floor, landing in dark splotches and staining the whiteness. James saw her eyes flutter closed only to snap open a second later—her need to tell him outweighing the devastation her dying body wreaked upon her.

His own body failed him as he tried to crawl to her. James tried to speak her name, but an odd sound was all he could manage. A strange gurgling the only noise in the room. He was drowning in the desert, where there was no water. Drowning in a swirling red hell void of moisture, void of feeling, void of hope. Drowning...

James felt the tears pour down his face as he stretched a trembling hand towards Lily's shuddering frame. He felt the wetness trickle down the end of his nose. It couldn't be. There was no water in the desert, and yet here he was—drowning.

He felt his head start to fall, and in the silent swirling he heard laughter. High, cold laughter that sucked the heat from the room; took the warmth from his very body. He felt the floor turn to ice. It couldn't be. The desert is warm, and yet here he was—shivering.

James forced himself to look once more into Lily's eyes. The light which for so long had seemed dim was now gone completely. Gone forever. Cursing his legs for refusing to work, cursing his hands for their trembling, and cursing the swirling red hell for the numbing pain, James tried to reach her again. His own breaths were coming in gaunt gasps and his heart was beating loudly, echoing in his mind. He watched her.

He watched her struggle for breath once more. He saw her win a small battle and mouth the words _'I'm sorry'_.

He saw her lose the war as death overtook her fragile body. Her chest heaved one last time—giving up her spirit—and then stilled. James watched her intently, praying through the blinding haze of pain that she would move again. Something inside of him broke, and the sobs that wouldn't come to him before surfaced. He watched her pale, freckled face as he called her name. Screamed her name. Bellowed her name with every last ounce of energy left inside him.

He watched her lifeless body refuse respond. He watched the blood-red glow take her. James watched her disappear. He felt a sharp stab of pain and he stopped watching and started listening.

He listened to the sound of laughter.

He listened to the sound of a world without her.

oooooo

"No. No, leave her alone. Lily! NO! LILY!"

"James, bloody hell James wake up!" James felt a sharp ache across his cheek. It didn't matter. Lily was dead. Nothing mattered. He fought against the invisible demons that grabbed at him; shaking him roughly. A small, traitorous part of his mind told him that he was being shaken awake. He shrugged it off, his arms flailing around him, fists hitting anything they came in contact with. Opening his hazel eyes, everything was blurry. Blurry. Dark, blurry figures moved blurrily around him, trying to restrain him. Some ancient warrior voice had sprung in his mind, taking over his emotions and reflexes. Something wasn't right. The room wasn't red. The laughter was gone, and so was Lily. Lily was gone, and so he hit all the harder.

"Hold his arms!"

"I'm _trying_ Remus! It's a little difficult since he keeps hitting me, dammit!"

Again, the traitor voice spoke in the back of James' mind. _They aren't trying to hurt you. They're trying to help. They are your friends._

"Back up, Remus. I've got this." James felt the room spin as a fist collided with his jaw. He felt himself fall backwards and land in the soft, smooth blankets. Soft? Wait a moment. The floor is cold and hard...

"Oh bloody hell James," he heard Sirius exclaim. "Why must you have a jaw of granite? Why? I think I broke my bloody hand."

James shook his head and sat up groggily, taking his glasses from Remus' outstretched hand. "Thanks. What—what happened?"

"You were shouting Lily's name in your sleep." Sirius supplied helpfully.

"And moaning the word 'No'," Remus added.

"Was it a sex dream, James," Peter squeaked excitedly and then shrank back from the glare on Sirius' face.

"No," James murmured softly as he sat back on his bed. "It wasn't like that. She...she died."

Sirius' grey eyes widened. "What happened," he asked James' white face.

"I don't know. It was horrible." James played with the bottom hem of his pajama shirt. "She was fighting something. There were lights everywhere...I—" James screwed up his face in concentration, trying to remember the events of something which was so vivid only moments ago. It felt like he was trying to hold silver water in his hands, and each time he clutched at it more would slip through his fingers. He looked up at the bed curtains, almost as if hoping to find an account of the nightmare written on them. They were red. Dark red. Swirling red hell. Blood red. Oh god, blood. Lily's blood. James leaned forward and retched at Sirius' feet. Remus reached over James' bedside table, which was already littered with pieces of parchment, a jewelry box, and even pictures though it was only the first day back, and got a glass of water. He held it out to James, who took it with a grateful "Thanks".

Remus spoke seconds later. "You need to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No," James said before downing the rest of the water. I think I'm just going to head down to the Common Room. It's a little cold up here, and the fire will be nice and warm." He stood up shakily, but shrugged off Sirius' help with a snappish "I'm fine!" and headed down the stairs. Halfway down, he called over his shoulder "Don't follow me. I'm fine," he repeated. He padded into the warm room and settled down in his favorite armchair. Although it was summer in Scotland, the fire still blazed merrily in the hearth. In the Wizarding world, there were fires and then there were fires. Some were like Muggle fires, with warmth being their purpose. Some didn't produce heat at all, but they warmed the soul.

The real reason he was here was simple. James didn't trust himself to go back to sleep. That dream made him thoroughly scared; not for himself, but for Lily. James turned his head away from the fire and looked at the couch. It moved. He wondered why he would have a dream like that on the first day—hang on. The couch moved. James looked closer and saw long red hair spilling over the arm of the sofa. Sitting under a Gryffindor blanket, curled like a cat, was none other than Lily Evans herself.

The firelight was playing with her hair and breaking it into a spectrum of colors. Blazing coppers, ruby reds, strawberry blondes, chestnuts, and dark auburns were spilling to the floor, the flames dancing across her veil of thick, soft hair and turned it into a flaming, blazing waterfall that cascaded downward. James wondered what it would be like to touch that waterfall, to get immersed in it. He closed his eyes for a second and imagined the silken strands brushing over him, across his face and chest and arms. His hazel eyes flicked open again when he heard her move. Lily half stretched and leaned back against the chair, a smile playing on her lips. He wanted to touch her golden skin and kiss her lips. He looked back at the fire to clear his head. At the moment, however, he'd settle for a civilized conversation. This felt good, to just be with her. James heard her murmuring in her sleep.

"_James"_

James' body froze, but his head turned to fast his neck cricked six times in quick succession. His knuckles were white against the arm of the plush, embroidered chair and he felt himself pale. No, no it couldn't be him. Lily hated him. There had to be millions of people called James in this world. Despite his logical reasoning, however, his heart still lurched uncomfortably and the world seemed happier. She moved again, blinking rapidly and yawning. Her likeness to a cat was incredible. Even the way she arched her back...

"J-Potter?" Lily's emerald eyes widened. It was her turn to look shocked. She was starting to look enraged actually. "How long have you been watching me, Potter?" Her voice was deathly quiet. James thought he must have interrupted something important, or private, or both. He was just stupid enough for something like that, he thought.

James answered her, his voice deep and quiet. He was barely audible. "Since the first moment I saw you. Really saw you." He launched himself from the chair and headed up the Boy's staircase, resisting the urge to look back the entire time.

oooooo

The first week of school went without a hitch, for the most part. A few spats broke out between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, but nothing that wasn't easily handled by the Prefects. The Marauders had avoided pranks, at James' request. James and Lily had been studiously ignoring each other, and the situation wasn't helped by the fact that Head Boy and Girl duty didn't start until Thursday evening.

That Thursday evening finally came, and the two met up together in the Common Room. Dumbledore had talked to them both the day before. He had a way of calming people down. He'd managed to break up the ensuing argument without behaving as though there was an argument to begin with. Since James would do anything for Lily, and Lily would do anything to fulfill her duties, it looked as though things would run smoothly. The two stalked through the hallways, standing side by side; Lily examining the tapestries and James scrutinizing the woodwork.

"Thank you."

James turned around to face Lily. The last five minutes were spent it total silence apart from the steady clunk of hard shoes on the floor and the loud beating of his heart. "What?"

"I said 'thank you', Potter. For saving me the other day on the train." Lily looked at him and tossed her hair. James knew an olive branch when he saw one.

"Anyone would have done."

"Not really, Potter." Lily smiled nervously. "James."

James was shocked. He stammered a bit. "Well, it's nothing really. I mean anyone would have...I mean you're so beau— " James forced himself to cough, feeling himself redden at the bemused expression on Lily's face. "You're important and all."

Lily smiled once more before turning back to her tapestry-watching. "Thank you anyway."

James nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

oooooo

The next morning started uneventfully. After a quick breakfast in the Great Hall, James consulted his schedule. "Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning, Sirius."

"That should be fun," Sirius muttered as he slipped a piece of toast in his pocket. "Oi Moony!"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"Time for classes. Get Wormtail."

Remus nodded and headed down the long isle to grab Peter, who was making a right nuisance of himself with the fourth year Hufflepuff girls, all of whom were giggling because he had egg on his robes.

They four made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and took their usual seats. Remus took out a quill and a whole stack of parchment in preparation to take notes, but James and Sirius just talked about Lily.

"She smiled at me, Padfoot. It was heaven" James shoved his glasses back on his nose. By the time he had gotten in last night, Sirius was already snoring away happily, so James figured he'd wait for a class that they would both do well in to talk about the night's events.

"If you will please open your books to chapter sixteen, we will discuss Magical Talismans and Ancient Prophesies," droned Professor Nelson. James noted that Remus sat up straight and immediately began taking notes. Overachiever, James thought with a grin. Sirius just yawned.

"Well, Prongs mate, keep it up. You've got to win her over, and I bet this was a good start."

Remus shot a look at them. "You two should listen. You might miss something important."

Sirius laughed. "Yes, mother." Remus snickered loudly.

"Heaven help me if I'm like your mother." Nodding in agreement, Sirius took out a quill and poked James with it.

"In the most Ancient prophesies, Non-Magic folk, or Muggles, are sometimes referred to as the 'Other', an allusion to their difference from Wizards and Witches."

"Sirius," James grinned at him. "What is up with you and Maichina?"

Sirius looked confused. "Mikey? Oh, we're sort of um...well I like her and she likes me and you have to admit she's smashing, James."

"Oh yes. Smashing." James rolled his eyes and threw a parchment wad at Remus' head. "Positively smashing. Since when do you say 'smashing'?"

"Something wrong with that, Jamie Boy?" Sirius was on two legs of his chair again, leaning back into the desk behind him.

"I never even alluded to the fact, Padfoot, mate. Just how _smashing _is she," James asked with a lopsided grin, his glasses askew on his face.

Sirius beamed and playfully hit James in the back of the head. "I'll smash you if you don't cut it out!"

"Oh I'm scared now," James muttered sarcastically.

"And well you should be." Sirius pointed out a clump of girls in the corner of the classroom. "Evans at two o'clock."

James whipped around to look, and, sure enough, there she was, sitting next to Aslyn as she copied notes down. He saw something fly at him out of the corner of his eyes and he ducked to miss it, promptly sliding out of the chair and on his behind. He fell with an Oof! and splayed out on the cold stone floor, a small wad of parchment landing with a soft swish on the floor. His head snapped up, and he saw Remus' look of shock.

"Sorry, Prongs. I was trying to get Padfoot back." Sirius was trying not to laugh like the rest of the class as Peter glared over Remus' shoulder. Lily looked like she was hurting herself. Remus extended a hand, and James clasped it to stand up. This was not his week.

oooooo

Saturday finally came, bright and beautiful, over the Hogwarts grounds. The four Marauders went outside buy the lake. Remus insisted on it, saying that they had to sit by the tree and bring a school book along for a 'study hall'. As soon as the tree came into view, James suddenly understood.

"Who knew, Moony. Aslyn must have had the same idea," James said in a monotone when the sunny chestnut-haired girl, who had been lounging on the grass, suddenly sprang up and waved in their direction frantically. "You two think alike, isn't that just so sweet. And scary."

"Please be nice." Remus turned to face his friend, his gray eyes pleading. "I like her a lot James. No funny business. Besides, Lily's there."

"How can you like her all that much when you've only just noticed her," James asked calmly, ignoring the remark about Lily. It's a bad thing when everyone knows your weakness.

"Well I—" Remus began to wring his hands. James was worried; he didn't want his friend to go through more stress that he had to. Being a werewolf can really take it out of a man. "I've been sending her owls all summer and she's been writing back. That's why I borrowed Phoenix from you. I didn't have my own, and she had Rogue so we switched and..."

"It's alright, Moony," James said. He clapped the werewolf on the back, briefly wondering if Aslyn knew. "You'd better go to her before her arm falls off. She really likes you."

Remus laughed while he shouted, "We'll be right there!" He turned to Peter and dropped his voice. "It might be best if you didn't talk to Cosmia anymore."

"Why," the squeaky little man demanded.

"She doesn't like it. You bother her, you brainless git. Can't you tell," Sirius stated this like a fact. Remus glared at him.

"There is a fine line between truth and tact, Sirius. The line is a dot in the distance to you."

"There's also a fine line between genius and insanity, and we all know how well I'm doing with that one too, don't we?" The boys sat down in the grass under the tree and talked. James Conjured lemonade while Sirius Conjured blankets and pillows. A few moments later, everyone was comfortable with lemonade and sandwiches, and although there was general conversation there seemed to be private signals going on as well.

Lily was leaning against the tree buried in a book about Ancient Runes. James sighed internally. She always loved Ancient Runes, where he could barely stand the class. But he took it, even if the only reason was because she was in the class as well. "Is it any good?" His voice startled her.

"Yes. Very good. I've gotten to the point where I can read it without a dictionary," Lily said smoothly. "It takes a lot of work though, and I'm still very slow." She took a sip of lemonade and looked back over the lake. "Do you like Runes?"

"Yeah." James resisted the urge to fluff up his hair. He remembered Lily say she hated that once. "But I'm no good at it."

"Oh I'm sure you're not bad, J-James." She stammered on his name again, clearly not used to saying it. James saw that she was trying to keep up the truce. A nice, civilized conversation. No hexing, no yelling, no name calling. It was very pleasant. "You always get good grades in class."

"Yes, but I use the dictionary. I could never do it out of my head like you. It gets jumbled. I forget tenses so easily."

"I used to do that!" Lily went on excitedly about how hard it was for her to remember and how in third year she finally came up with a trick to keep the verbs straight. James was listening intently until he felt someone prod him in the small of his back.

"What?" James turned to see Sirius, a look of utter loathing on his face.

"Snivellus," Sirius muttered as he pulled out his wand. "Excellent. We're going to hex him." It was true, Severus Snape was walking along the edge of the lake, reading a book and not paying attention to anything going on around him.

James' hand shot out and caught Sirius by the forearm. "No we aren't." He looked sideways at Lily. "We're going to leave Snape alone. We've changed, remember? We don't need to pick a fight."

Sirius shrugged him off. "That little bastard has had all summer to recover from the train ride back, and I haven't done anything all week at _your_ request. We're doing something."

"No we aren't, dammit Sirius! You were the one who told me not to get into things like that this year."

"I don't care! WE ARE GOING TO HEX HIM," Sirius roared.

"NO WE ARE NOT," James bellowed. The girls were looking up at them, fright evident in their eyes. He was scaring them. Lily had gone white to the lips; Aslyn was clutching Remus before he sprang to his feet.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Remus was panting, his hand reaching for his wand.

The three stood in a rough triangle for a moment, each panting and shaking with rage or anger or both.

No one knew how he did it, but Snape managed to sneak up on the three without anyone paying attention. He shouted "_Vastatum"_ and the spell hit James in the back. He fell to the ground clutching his head.

Sirius and Remus sprang into action, each using a different hex on the Slytherin. After Snape had been reduced to a green, oozing shell of his former self, the two boys turned to James. Lily had her wand pointed at his chest. Sirius began to move forward, but a restraining arm from Remus made him stop.

"_Enervate" _

James blinked up at her face. She was smiling at him. Sirius hauled him to his feet and brushed grass off him while Remus hunted the ground.

"Here," he said as James was reunited with his wand.

"Thanks. What happened?"

Sirius started to explain but Lily cut him off. "Nothing happened," she said as flocks of students came to the tree. "Nothing at all, James." She crossed her arms and dared anyone to defy her.

A Slytherin came up to her, anger on his face. "What the hell do you mean, 'nothing happened'! They bloody hexed him! You're Head Girl, there needs to be some punishment!"

Lily narrowed her eyes, but smiled. "I'm sorry. I must have—" she stressed her words, "_had my back turned._" She did and about face, swishing her long hair, and marched into the castle.

"That was odd," Sirius observed.

James nodded. "Very."

Copyright, Marshmellin 2005


End file.
